Sólo diré adiós
by Dennef-Ronnell
Summary: Destructor ha sido exiliado, pero Leonardo solo podía pensar en cierta kunoichi y su deseo de verla antes de despedirse.


**Una pequeña idea que surgió mientras veía el capitulo "Exodo",bueno lo admito es algo que me hubiera gustado que pasara, espero les guste!**

* * *

**Solo diré adiós**

_**"Amar es destruir y ser amado es ser destruido"**_

_**(Ciudad de hueso)**_

* * *

"Estoy triste, no, más que eso, me siento destrozado por dentro, traicionado, y aunque sé la razón me niego a creerlo, no puedo aceptarlo y eso me hace daño… es inevitable, el sufrimiento es parte de la vida, de MÍ vida".

_-En cuanto a los camaradas del Despedazador, deberán ser enviados a la tierra y entregados a la autoridad competente – declaró el tribunal._

_-Esto no es lo que yo quería Leonardo, esto no es lo que yo quería- repuso Karai mirando al líder mientras la base flotante descendía._

Esas últimas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Leonardo mientras observaba inexpresivo a ambos humanos… El tribunal de los Utrom había dado su sentencia a despedazador condenándolo al exilio, y a Karai y Chaplin los mandarían de regreso a la tierra. Su buen amigo Mortu agradecía su ayuda, y cuando Splinter reafirmó que no volverían a ver al despedazador, Leo tomó su decisión…

-Sr. Mortu –susurró para que sus hermanos no lo escucharan – Desearía pedirle un favor.

-¡Por supuesto joven Leonardo! ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

Dudó un momento… ¿Y si decía que no? ¿O le decía a su familia? Su voz tembló un poco cuando externó su deseo y cuando el Utrom lo miró sorprendido sintió sus mejillas arder.

-¿¡Eso es lo que quiere joven!? – Leo solo asintió, el capitán se sentía confundido, podría haber pedido cualquier otra cosa y se la hubieran dado de buena gana ¿Pero por qué precisamente eso? Tardó un momento en notar el sonrojo del quelonio y captar la razón… no pudo sino sentir pena por él.

-Si eso deseas, así será…

-Gracias.

-Guardianes, escolten al joven Leonardo a las celdas y luego llévenlo a la sala de teletransportación– ordenó, los guardianes no preguntaron, solo asintieron – daré ordenes de que lo dejen solo. Su padre me ha pedido que los regresemos a la tierra lo antes posible, solo contará con 5 minutos, no puedo darle más - el líder sonrió y agradeció al capitán.

Salió con sigilo junto a los guardianes y estos lo llevaron por un atajo para llegar más rápido a las celdas.

* * *

Las celdas eran iguales a las de la nave de los Triceratons salvo que las puertas eran de cristal, lo que permitía ver el interior. Había dos puertas custodiadas, en una estaba Chaplín con la cabeza gacha, y en otra…

-Karai – murmuró Leo con tristeza. La kunoichi no pareció notar su presencia a pesar de que el joven de añil se acercó a las puertas. Tenía la cara cubierta por su lacio cabello, le habían quitado parte de la armadura, dejándola con el traje negro y sus zapatos.

-Lo dejaremos solo joven Leonardo – dijo uno de los guardianes – recuerde que tiene 5 minutos -. A una señal del guardián los demás se alejaron dejando a Leo frente a la puerta.

Leonardo inhaló y soltó un suspiro para tranquilizarse. No sabía qué le diría. Pero ya estaba ahí. Al tocar las puertas estas se abrieron, permitiéndole pasar.

Una vez dentro las puertas se cerraron y Leo pudo observar el semblante de Karai. Se veía decaída. Ella al sentir que entraban en su celda levantó la mirada, y sus ojos mostraron sorpresa y otra cosa que Leo no supo identificar.

-Leonardo.

-Karai yo… - en blanco, tenía su mente en blanco-. Lo lamento – susurró finalmente.

-No lo lamentes, por favor… no quiero tu lastima – respondió la chica con brusquedad.

-No es lástima, Karai, solo siento que te fallé.

La kunoichi lo miró confundida ¿Él le había fallado a ella?

-No te entiendo, ¿Por qué dices que me fallaste?

-No pude convencerte de abandonar a despedazador.

Un pequeño silencio se extendió en la pequeña habitación. El joven líder sentía que no había hecho suficiente para ayudarla…

-Leonardo – llamó la chica atrayendo la atención del mencionado -, no me fallaste, me insististe mucho, mas sin embargo, yo me negué… era mi maestro, mi amo… mi padre –Leo escuchaba atentamente – te lo dije una vez ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Crees que era fácil abandonar a mi propio padre… aunque sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal? No podría traicionarlo de esa manera tan deshonrosa y malagradecida.

-Yo…entiendo –el joven de añil le dio la espalda soltando un suspiro, al alzar la vista se topó con su reflejo en las puertas. Espejos. No se podía ver hacia el exterior.

-¿A qué has venido? – Interrogó la kunoichi – te conozco bien Leonardo, sé que estas aquí por otra cosa a parte de la culpa que sientes.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí – respondió en voz baja el joven líder, Karai lo miró sin comprender – porque me conoces bien…y porque yo te conozco a ti-. Leonardo se acercó sentándose a su lado y con la mirada baja – te conozco tanto que estoy seguro que te sientes mal de habernos heridos y por faltar a tu palabra – Karai lo miraba fijamente, ocultando la sorpresa que sentía al escuchar al que antes considero enemigo – te conozco tanto que sé que a pesar de todo, lo volverías a hacer por tu lealtad para con despedazador – la voz de Leo tembló un poco y finalmente la miró a los ojos– Karai, te conozco tan bien que sé que buscarás vengar a tu padre.

La guerrera se separó bruscamente del mutante, una mueca de vergüenza y fastidió se formó en su cara ¿Cómo era posible que supiera eso? ¿Sería verdad que la conocía tan bien, tanto como para saberlo? Estuvo a punto de perderse en sus divagaciones si no fuera por la voz de Leo:

-Mi familia es todo lo que tengo Karai, ellos son mi vida y lo sabes –con la cara entre sus manos continuó – cuando te conocí no sabía si podía confiar en ti, pero me bastó una mirada llena de determinación de tu parte para hacerlo, a pesar de que mis hermanos no estaban seguros; y cuando despedazador regresó te viste obligada a pelear contra mí, nuevamente todos desconfiaron pero yo, a pesar de todo, tenía la pequeña esperanza de que no lo harías… y no me equivoqué.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

-Tú no eres como él…tú tienes honor. Y si te dejas llevar por el odio, te convertirás en alguien diferente. Y yo no quiero eso- la tortuga de azul respiró profundamente _"ahora o nunca Leo" _- Karai por favor, no quiero que la chica honorable y hermosa que conocí, cambie.

-¿Qué?– La chica estaba estupefacta ante la declaración del líder de las tortugas-. Yo…

-Por favor Karai, sabes de qué hablo – Ella no contestó, abrumada por la confesión; se recargó en la pared evitando cruzar miradas y él, al no tener respuesta se acercó más, acorralándola entre sus brazos, ambos sintieron esta cercanía; él suspiró y ella tembló.

-Leo, yo… no entiendo… - no pudo continuar al sentir la respiración del quelonio sobre su oreja.

-¿Es difícil entenderlo? – Karai se dio la vuelta lentamente, dispuesta a mirarlo a los ojos y no sentirse débil – Yo no puedo controlar mi corazón, nadie puede. –la chica iba a hablar, pero él le detuvo y posó con suavidad uno de sus dedos en sus labios mientras susurraba quedamente: -"Sshhh, aún no termino".

Con ternura apartó el cabello que cubría la cara de la kunoichi, quien le miraba con ojos suplicantes, pero Leo le ignoró y continuó:

-Ya no podía soportarlo, nunca encontraba el momento o el lugar para decirlo, y tal vez no sea adecuado que lo diga, pero es aquí y ahora que te lo hago, ya no puedo fingir más ya no quiero ocultarlo de ti…Karai, me gustas. Me gustas desde la primera vez que peleamos en aquella azotea -.

-Yo… sabía lo que sentías por mí – confesó triste la joven –, de alguna manera siempre lo supe, pensaba que era algo pasajero y yo… a veces me aprovechaba de eso… - Leo le miró con dolor – y admito que llegué a admirarte y respetarte como ninja, quise ser tu amiga pero… no debí dejar que pensarás otra cosa. Perdóname.

-No tengo nada que perdonar – Leonardo acarició su mejilla y contuvo sus propias lágrimas -. Sé que ya no soportarás ni siquiera verme; hicimos lo correcto al evitar que Destructor escapara y destruyera varios mundos…

-Al salir de la Tierra nos habríamos librado de él…- interrumpió Karai con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Pero habríamos condenado al universo – el quelonio por fin se alejó dos pasos de ella -. Y en la tierra sería una amenaza para mi familia y amigos…

-Leonardo ¡Mi padre fue condenado al exilio! – gritó exasperada la chica.

-Despedazador debía pagar por los crímenes que cometió.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Demonios! Sé que debe pagar por sus fechorías, pero es mi padre; él me cuido y aceptó cuando nadie más lo hizo – sin poder evitarlo, Karai derramó las lágrimas que se negó a sacar en el juicio, frente a los demás, pero con el líder de las tortugas no pudo evitarlo – me dio todo lo que necesité, siento que lo traicioné al llegar al confiar en ti… fue un error…

-Hemos cometido demasiados errores, Karai. No sólo tú, también yo, no pensaba en las consecuencias de mis actos, pero eso… ya quedó en el pasado – dijo Leo, denotando tristeza.

-En algo tienes razón… no pensaste en las consecuencias – susurró Karai, desviando la mirada.

El joven líder alcanzó a escucharla, sintiendo una puñalada en el corazón. Se equivocaba, ella estaba equivocada; siempre supo lo que pasaría desde que Karai confesó que era hija de Oroku Saki.

-Lo lamento, Leonardo – declaró la chica finalmente ante el silencio formado.

-Debo irme, solo me dieron unos minutos… - el ninja se acercó una vez más a la kunoichi – pero antes… hay algo que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo.

Karai se sonrojó al sentir la cercanía de la tortuga y bajó la cabeza repentinamente avergonzada, Leo sonrió al ver ese gesto y con un dedo levantó el mentón de la chica. Ambos se miraron fijamente, ojos verdes chocando con otros color miel. La chica se vio acorralada contra la pared y se sintió desfallecer cuando Leonardo pasó con lentitud pasmosa un dedo sobre sus labios, por más que lo negara la tortuga de azul la hacía sentirse tan vulnerable.

Cuando leo posó sus labios con ternura sobre los de ella, por primera vez dejaron caer completamente la máscara que se obligaban a llevar. Fue un beso dulce que dejaba sentir todo el amor que Leo sentía y que Karai tanto deseaba.

Al separarse ella seguía sorprendida, se llevó la mano a la boca y pudo sentir el sabor de los labios de él sobre los suyos. Estaba asustada, sorprendida, halagada, se sintió molesta y avergonzada, pero sobre todo triste, triste por lo que ese beso significada.

Leo la soltó y se encaminó hasta la puerta. Volteo a verla, era una mirada clara y transparente que decía adiós para siempre.

-Sayonara, Karai Saki – dijo el quelonio antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras él.

-Sayonara, Leonardo Hamato – respondió la kunoichi al verse sola en la celda.


End file.
